Blue and green together make what? Drabble series
by Nothingbundtcakes
Summary: A collection of stories of Fran and Bluebell together. Warning: includes periods, PMSing girlfriends and a hell of other content. FranxBluebell. Crack pairing. Chapter one: "The Japan Flag" is up!
1. The Japan Flag

**Heh, since I have nothing else to do this summer, I decided to start a drabble series for my OTP. So, here's a quick oneshot. ****Just to let you guys know, Fran and Bluebell are both 19 in this chapter. Ages and settings may change from chapter to chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! ^^**

* * *

Fran ducked as large pillow was flung his way and carefully maneuvered around the room, avoiding every object thrown by the _beast._

"Bluebell. For the love of god, relax."

"RELAX? I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO RELAX!"

Fran sighed as he continued to dodged the flying objects. Currently, he was in his room, with his girlfriend, inside the Varia mansion. Excluding a few subordinates, they were alone in the whole building, due to the rest of the Varia off on missions.

So what was Fran left with? Oh, that's right. A bipolar blue haired girl who was out to murder him just because he was living and sharing the same air as she was.

He actually wished he was on a mission with someone on his team. Even their gender confused Mohawk man.

"YOU LOSER OF A BOYFRIEND! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN? DO SOMETHING!" The _blue haired beast_ screamed. Bluebell was undergoing the dreaded time of the month that every girl in the world had to live through and her boyfriend was not doing much to help ease the horrible menstrual cramps. Thus, she was lying in his large bed, crumpling the green bed sheets underneath her fingers. She panted as she moved back and forth on the bed slowly and wimpered from the pain.

Fran, being the clueless young adult that he was, simply watched from the far end of the room. It wasn't that he didn't care that his girlfriend was in pain (Oh, he cared, a lot actually) but he wasn't a Lussuria and did not know how to relieve people of pain.

After a few seconds, he got out his emergency cellphone (that was filled with contacts for situations like this) and searched his contact list. What was that prevert doctor guy's name again? Shamu...Shamrock...Sham...Oh right, Shamal. Fran found the contact information for the latter and dialed the number.

A few rings later and a voice answered. "Hello? Fran-kun? Why are you calling?"

"Oi, perverted doctor. What do you do when your stuck in a room with a girl who's on her Japan flag?"

"Her what?"

"...she's on the rag."

"Rag? Cleaning rag?"

"For fuck's sake. She's on her T.O.M."

"...is that some kind of secret mafia code?"

"SHE'S ON HER PERIOD DAMMIT!" Fran yelled onto the phone, destorying his usual stoic disposition. If there was ever going to be a time when his aloof exterior would break down, it would be for a certain blue haired girl's sake.

He heard Shamal laugh over the phone. "Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place? I take it, Bluebell is feeling menstrual cramps at the moment?"

"Un..." It didn't come to a shock to Fran that Shamal knew he was referring to bluebell. Everyone in the Vongola already knew they were dating.

"Well there are a number of ways to do this, albeit they might not work for a difficult girl like Bluebell."

Fran subconsciously nodded, agreeing that Bluebell was indeed difficult. "What the hell should I do then?" He asked impatiently.

"Ah, the best thing to do would to just be on the receiving end of her anger and frustration." Shamal answered finally and Fran swore he heard a small snicker come from the little shit.

Fran checked on his struggling girlfriend, who was rolling around in the bed, screaming out curses. "...you're telling me to be her punching bag?"

"Yes. Exactly. Unless..." His voice got lower, going into a mischievous tone. "You'd like me to go over and relieve her pain myself. Just me and her-"

Something in Fran snapped. "Go fuck yourself, you hentai." Then he abruptly hung up.

"FRAN! I WANT SOME CHERPUMPLE!" Bluebell hollered from the bed.

"cher-what? Where the hell am I going to get that?"

Bluebell squirmed from under the bed sheets then sat up and glared harshly at her lover. "I DON'T KNOW! BUT I WANT IT!"

Fran sighed, this girl was driving him crazy. "I can't get it because I don't know what it is." He discarded his gigantic frog hat, scratched his head and lazily put his hand in his pockets.

Then, he noticed that the room had gone quiet and the girlish screams were gone.

He glanced at Bluebell and found that she was staring down at the bed with watery eyes.

She was crying.

Fuck.

He carefully brought over a chair, set it next to the bed then sat. Hesitantly, he put one hand on the crying girl's back. "...why are you crying?"

Bluebell began wiping her damp cheeks and sniffed. "Y-you...h-hate...me..."

Fran stared at the teary girl for a moment then groaned softly. She was having moodswings. Just great. "I don't hate you, stupid."

Bluebell turned her head to the green haired boy, showing her red puffy cheeks and wet eyes. "You don't?"

Fran gazed at the girl and nodded, _praying_ she would stop sobbing.

However, the exact opposite happend and Bluebell put her face in her hands, bawling even harder.

Fran frowned, feeling mass amounts of tiredness and stress. He ruffled his short green locks in frustration. "What now?"

Bluebell mumbled in between sobs. "It hurts...really bad...Fran..."

Fran knew she was referring to her menstrual cramps and sighed. He felt so useless and he absolutely hated it. Only Bluebell would make him feel this way. And it was also only for her, would he choose to put so much effort into something. But really, he was walking on a thin line here and still did not know what to do.

Suddenly, his thoughts were halted when the girl grabbed his shirt collar, jerked him downward and brought his face inches from her own. She glowered murderously at her boyfriend, her mood changing once again.

He stared deep into her fiery blue eyes and gulped.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Fran...if this is what giving birth feels like then...I AM NEVER HAVING BABIES WITH YOU!"

He took a moment to process what Bluebell just said. In his boyish mind, it translated to him, Bluebell, and something about making babies.

Fran's eyes widened.

Bluebell had thought about having children with him.

_Ding._ The light bulb of ideas appeared over his head.

...and so the green haired bastard slyly smirked.

Swiftly, he towered over Bluebell, pinned her on the bed and claimed her lips with his. Bluebell fidgeted under his hold and mumbled words that Fran guessed was 'not now you idiot. I'm in fucking pain.'

But Fran didn't care, he had a plan to... help her relieve her pain...

And, when bluebell stopped moving and actually kissed back, he knew it was a very good plan.

Oh, and what was that thing about babies again?

* * *

**...Did I just write something kinky? ^^' Oh well hope you liked it! Please look forward to the next story!**


	2. Fish face

**I have no idea where this came from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

* * *

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"...I can't fucking swim."

Bluebell gaped at the green haired lad, then in seconds she was stuck in a fit of hysteric laughter. The pair were at a beach, taking a much deserved day off from missions. Fran actually had his own plans, deciding he would spend the whole day sleeping.

But _no_, Bluebell just had to drag him off to go to the beach with her, saying how much fun it would be.

He _swore_, she just wanted someone to see her in her new bikini.

In addition, she just had to ridicule him about the topic of swimming. His _wonderful_ master never actually taught him how to swim. And, it didn't help that he was actually deathly afraid of the water.

At a safe distance from the ocean, he continued to watch Bluebell laugh at him, splashing the shallow sea around her. He frowned. "It's not funny."

Bluebell's laughs were persistent as she held her shacking body. "I-it's pretty funny... I can't believe you don't know how to swim! Hahahaha!"

Fran clicked his tongue in annoyance and briskly turned his back to the mocking girl. "I'm leaving. Have fun with yourself, _fish face_." He spat out the much hated nickname he gave her, to annoy her into letting him leave. Then, He began treading away from the sea.

"Wait! Fran-" She yelled.

Still annoyed, he reluctantly turned his head. "What?"

But when he turned around, the Blue haired girl was no where to be seen. He scanned the area, remembering they were the only ones at the beach. "Alright, come out Bluebell. This isn't funny."

Only the sound of crashing waves was present, making Fran curse.

Out of all the times, he just had to play the hero now.

He made a motion to step forward but immediately halted.

Oh right, he still didn't know how to swim.

"Shit." Fran spat. Choosing to think on instinct, he threw off his hat and jacket and ran into the water. "Oi! Bluebell!" Yet, he received no answer and continued walking into the cold water, searching for the girl.

When he went deep enough into the water that it reached his knees, he felt something grab his ankle and yank him downward. The action forced Fran to slip and fall on his butt. "Ow..."

Suddenly, he heard a girlish giggle and when he opened his eyes, he found that he was being caged by the very person he was looking for.

Siting in between his knees and trapping him with both her arms at his sides was Bluebell, inches away from his face and showing a smug look of satisfaction.

"Ne, Fran. I don't appreciate all those times you called me _fish face_."

Fran gulped, thinking if going in the water was such a stellar idea after all.

He had to admit though, this position they were in was..._interesting_. So, he simply stared at the girl, masking his surprise with his usual stoic face.

Bluebell sent him a charming smile, so bright that Fran believed she had ulterior motives.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to _punish_ you. You are in my terriority after all. Hehe."

Then Fran remembered something.

Sea. Rain. Water. Mermaid. _Bluebell_.

Well at least he now knew the real reason she wanted to go to the beach with him.

* * *

**Ah, I** **love Bluebell. Haha, hoped you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
